


The Little Things

by DeviousOmens



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Fluff, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousOmens/pseuds/DeviousOmens
Summary: Alec and Bill realize it's the little things in life and love.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Also, any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

The cab pulled to the curb of the unloading zone and both Alec and Bill got out. Alec helped Bill get the bags from the trunk before they headed into the airport.

They stopped just before the security check area and Bill put his bags down and faced Alec.

“I won’t be gone long.” He assured Alec who stood with his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

“Sure.” Alec said quietly then cleared the lump from his throat as he avoided eye contacted.

“I know four months seems like a long time but I promise it will go by fast and I’ll be home before you know it.” Bill told him and he could tell Alec didn’t believe him. 

Not wanting to call too much attention to them, he gave Alec a quick kiss on the lips, “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

Bill smiled at how he said it, grumpy and sullen so very much Alec-like. 

Alec cleared his throat again then nodded his head, “Right. Safe flight and all that.”

“Thank you. Okay, go now please.” Bill told him before he got too emotional.

Alec hesitated for a few seconds before finally turning around and leaving. Bill watched his husband exit the airport before composing himself and heading to the security check.

\-----

The first week without Bill had been hard on Alec. He was used to certain things and now those things were no longer there and it made everything just a bit more difficult. He found himself cursing Bill’s need to go to America to research some advanced medical technique and write a paper about it. 

\------

“Good morning sir.” Ellie said as he came into the small break room.

“Miller.” He said to her then took his mug down from the cabinet to pour himself some tea.

“Donut?” She asked holding a box open in front of him.

He looked down then back at her, “What the hell is this?”

“Donuts, sir.” She replied slightly confused.

“Why are they heart-shaped, Miller?” He asked.

She looked down at the red glazed donuts, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

He looked at the donuts in disgust before brushing passed her and going to his office. He closed the door and shut the blinds then took off his blazer and hung it up before sitting in his chair behind his desk. He checked his watch, definitely too early in the States to call Bill. He sighed, put his cell away and got to work.

When Alec finally had a moment to call Bill, he only got his voicemail.

“Bill, I was hoping to talk to you and not your voicemail. It’s come to my attention that it’s Valentine’s Day. I'm sorry I didn’t plan anything but to be honest, I forgot about it and well, you’re in America.” He sighed loudly into his phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just forget this message.” He hung up. He really did hate having to leave messages. He called back, “Hi Bill, I just wanted to call and say Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He hung up and went back to work.

\------

It was late in the evening when Alec finally got home. He fumbled with his keys and almost didn’t notice the brown box on the ground by the door. He stared at it curiously for a good minute before picking it up and carrying it into the house. He set it down on their coffee table before hanging up his coat.

He loosened his tie as he sat on the couch and checked his phone. No missed call or text from Bill. He frowned then sat forward and pulled the box closer to him. The return address was the local post office which Alec found very strange. He used one of his keys to cut through the packing tape and folded back the flaps. On top of all the packing peanuts was an envelope.

Alec opened the envelope and pulled out a card, on the front was a pink heart. When he opened the card there was no pre-written message just Bill's scratchy doctor handwriting.

Alec,

I know neither of us have every been very good at telling each other how we feel but I want you to know that I do know how much you love me and it’s not by what you say but by the little things you do for me. Like how every morning you always have a cup of coffee waiting for me or how you call just around lunch time to “check in” when I know you’re really calling to make sure I’ve had something to eat. It’s the soft way you squeeze my hand to reassure me when I’m overwhelmed or the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. So, yes I know you love me because I feel it every day.

I only hope you know that I love you just as much because I do, with every beat of my heart.

Happy Valentine’s Day!

\--Bill

Alec closed the card and dug past the mass quantity of packing peanuts to pull from the box, a dark blue covered pillow with a small red heart in the center of it. Attached to the pillow was a note that read, ‘I know how hard it is for you to sleep sometimes so I had this pillow made just for you. The fabric covering it is made from the shirt I wore the first day we met. Hold the pillow close and give it a squeeze.’

Alec found this strange but he hugged the pillow to his chest and squeezed. The pillow thumped a familiar rhythm softly against him. He chuckled with tears in his eyes. It was Bill's heartbeat. He recognized it from all the nights when he couldn’t sleep and he'd lay with his head on Bill’s chest right over his heart.

Alec let out a heavy sigh, “Damn it Bill.”

One arm still wrapped around the pillow, he dialed Bill again.

“Hello.” Bill answered and before he could say anything more Alec cut him off.

“I see the little things you do too.” he said without a hello. “Like when it rains, your shoulder always gets wet because you hold the umbrella over me more than yourself.” Alec said, “Or when you place your hand on the small of my back at social gatherings when you see I’m getting anxious and you know all I want to do is get the hell out of there.”

He thought for a minute, “You’re always awake no matter how late I get home even though I know you’ve had just as an exhausting day as I have.”

“And in bed…”

“Oh?” Bill cut in, “What about while we’re in bed?”

Alec chuckled, “Nothing like that.” He continued, “When the house is dark and quiet and I still can’t fall asleep, you comb your fingers slowly through my hair while I lay with my head on your chest.”

“I know I can be a miserable bastard some times and honestly, I’m surprised you’ve managed to put up with me as long as you have. But I want you to know what you do doesn’t go unnoticed and it's very much appreciated.” Alec told him, “And I’ll try to tell you that more.”

There was silence on the phone.

“Bill?”

“Yeah I’m here.” Bill said with a sniffle, “I love you.”

“I love you too and I miss you.” Alec told him, “And thank you very much for my gift.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alec.”

Alec squeezed the pillow and felt Bill’s heart beat against him, he smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bill.”


End file.
